


Insomnia

by higureanghel



Series: 19 Days ship one-shots [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tianshan - Freeform, Wholesome, based on a headcanon, guan shan x he tian, he tian is kinda cute, he tian x guan shan, mo is caring, soft, they are dating, they dont live together but spend almost every day in the other's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: He Tian can't sleep without Guan Shan by his side.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 19 Days ship one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> back with these two, lets spread the mf agenda

It had been a lot since He Tian had been able to sleep next to someone.  
He still remembered the times when he used to sleep with his big brother because he was afraid of the dark, when he was nothing more than a fearful and conformist child.

Just by remembering it, a melancholic smile crossed his face.

However, a lot of things had happened during the last years that had kept He Tian away from being close not only to his brother, but to the rest of people he knew.

Well, every rule had its own exception, and He Tian's exception to absolutely everything had a name: Mo Guan Shan.

"Why don't you come here already?" He Tian said from their shared bedroom.

"I've just arrived home... Fuck, give me some minutes..."

The truth was He Tian was exhausted. Guan Shan had night shift that week. They were both conscious that the red haired would arrive at late night everyday during that time.

However, He Tian had told him to skip his turn. He said he had plenty of money and he would personally talk to his bosses, since he was the one that got him the job. Nevertheless and as expected, Guan Shan refused.

He Tian couldn't lie to himself: he couldn't sleep. He felt tired. Really tired, but he just wasn't able to close his eyes without Guan Shan by his side. 

Sleeping next to him had became a daily routine, it was part of his life already. And although He Tian was good at coping with new situations, everything had an exception, right?

As soon as Guan Shan entered the room, He Tian's eyes brightened. He looked like a puppy who had been waiting for hours for his owner to come.

"You had dinner, right? I left it inside the fridge, and—"

The black haired had stood up to hug him.

"I missed you..."

"W-What...? Come on, I've only been away for a few hours..." Guan Shan slightly blushed and grabbed He Tian by his clothes so he would get away from him.

"Let's go to sleep." He Tian gladly looked at him and sat in his bed side.

"You didn't have to stay awake and wait for me..." Guan Shan mentioned, taking his black studs off and leaving them over the nightstand. 

"I couldn't sleep without you by my side." He Tian whispered behind him.

Guan Shan smiled a little and covered himself with the blanket, switching off the lights.

"Really? So you're afraid of the dark or something? Pathetic."

"What if I am..." He Tian laughed a bit and looked at his boyfriend. 

"Good night."

He Tian sighed and remained silent, thinking about how the first time he had slept with Guan Shan had also been the first time he was able to feel at ease. He guessed Guan Shan already knew that.

The black haired turned and hugged his boyfriend from behind, confidently closing his eyes and kissing the other's forehead. 

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a long time ago so im sorry if it was too shitty,,


End file.
